The Brand New Students!
by creativityunleashed88
Summary: This story has been Transfered from my old account to continue here! Following the anime story plot as the DWMA students encounter new sstudents that start to cause truoble with their own back stories. Not that good with summaries! MakaxSoul! Death the KidxOC! TsubakixOC!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a revision of my first story on here, and I wanted to make it because I had ideas of new characters, and I had their stories to match with the anime version.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Soul Eater, or any of its characters.**

This is a week after the Kishen attack.

 **Lord Death POV**

"Yo! Yo! Yo! Hows it going! The DWMA students have all gone back to their ordinary lives, including the three Meisters who defeated the Kishen: Black Star, Death the Kid, and Maka Albarn. With their Weapons: Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Liz and Patty Thompson, and Soul Eater.

Yup.

It's been a week since my students put there lives on the line to defeat that no good Kishen. Although it has seems that the madness has been wiped out entirely, yet we can never be TOO careful. Yet lately I have been feeling a strange presence of something…sinister. I don't have any clue about WHAT it is yet, but I'll be sure to tell you when I find out OKAY!"

 **Normal POV**

On the outside side of town where the sand blew a meister walks along a path with her weapons following behind. The three of them walk towards the direction of Death City.

"Hey!" The meister halts to look back at one of the weapons on the floor. "It's so...HOT!" The meister just stared at the fallen weapon then lower herself to their level. "A...are we go...gonna be th...there yet?" The weapon spoke out of breath.

The meister simply stared at her whining weapon and pointed towards the monstrous building with candles symmetrically planted at the top and three skulls.

The weapon's o' so innocent eyes followed. "Wow, so thats the famous Death City! Yay!" The weapon jumped in excitement. "I guess we arent that far."

"Yes Hannah," spoke a third child - the other weapon - who spoke as if he had higher authority. "Of course it's the famous Death City. The reason we began that long, long journey."

The child known as Hannah looked up with big innocent eyes bobbed her head to the side. "How do you mean?"

The other weapon's eyebrow twitched, "You mean to say 'what' Hannah, not 'HOW'. Off topic. Our journey is about to come to an end."

"You're wrong. The journey is not over yet," the two weapons turned their heads towards their Meister. She wore a determined look, and in a clear strong voice continued, "We still haven't officially become DWMA students." The Meister whipped around to face the city. "Come on. Let's go!"

Hannah smiled, "Hai!"

The other weapon nodded, "I'm coming."

The three children took off running toward the city, however the miester couldn't help but feel a sense - something was off. Trying not to worry the others the miester kept racing forward no wanting to think of that unfriendly feeling.

 **A Witch's POV**

I watched with steady unblinking eyes as the child ran into the city with their so called weapons.

"Please don't tell me you actually have feelings for that thing you call a child," the serpent witch asked as she observed her snakes whirling around on her arm.

"I did, at one point, just like you and your child. What was its' name? Crona, was it?"

Her snakes stopped moving, if she had any emotions to show she hid it well. "Please, I never had any emotions for that… _mistake_ ," she hissed.

I sighed. "Awe Medusa just when I thought I struck a nerve!" I whined.

She smiled, "Let's go back to your upcoming mistake, shall we?"

I sighed, "I suppose you're right." I turned my attention back to my child that had already reached the city.

 **Maka's POV**

It's been a week since we defeated the Kishen, Black Star and Tsubaki were still away on a mission. Kid, Liz, and Patty were late-no surprise there- while I was sitting in class reading my book.

"Hey, Maka, how many times do I have to tell you, if you keeping reading mushrooms will grow out of your head," I blinked a couple of times. I looked to my right, straight into his crimson eyes.

I said, "This just means that I can read. Besides we're in school and I don't want to end up stupid like you." I went back to my book.

"At least I'm cool," Soul stated in a matter-of-fact voice. "Unlike you, a loser bookworm," he started to laugh at that.

I shut my book. "Maka…CHOP!"

Soul was immediately face-down on the desk. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR, MAKA!"

Before I could reply, I heard a set of screeching wheels coming. Dr. Stein, of course, fell but eventually resumed to his previous form. "Okay," he began, "Today we are going to dissect this Tiger, biggest cat alive. Doesn't that sound fun?" he smiled a little too big.

I raised my hand, "Aren't they almost extinct?"

"Yes, that is what makes it a challenge," he started to laugh. I sweat dropped.

"Stein," I turned toward the doorway, and made a face. _Papa_ , I thought. "Sorry to intrude, but you have some new students that will be joining you. Come on in kids."

Everybody in the class turned there attention toward the door; including me.

The first kid to walk through was a really short dark-skinned girl. She was wearing a bright yellow dress with long orange sleeves, and her hair was in two puff balls on each side of her head. From my seat I could also make out her knee-height boots and big purple eyes, but what really got my attention was her light blue hair like. It resembled Black Stars' color.

I broke out of my trance when I heard Kilik yell out, "Who is _that_?"

I looked back to the door and there was a really beautiful girl. Her hair was a deep scarlet red. It was long enough that it reached the floor, and her skin was a perfect golden tan color along with curves in all the right places. Despite all the guys in class drooling, she seemed to have noticed my stare and caught my eyes. Her eyes were pitch black they reminded me of something...sinister. Even though she was covered up in professional clothing she gave off this alluring, yet dark feeling.

"Who's the dude in the purple?" Soul said.

I quickly looked at where Soul was looking. There stood a very tall -taller than Liz- boy. He was very creepy looking because of his gray hair and his oval shaped eyebrows made his sanpuka eyes look scarier than they already were. His uniform was completely involved a purple vest and red gloves, with black biker pants and combat boots. Although the three looked odd, the weirdest thing was that the smallest one had a giant horn on her wrist, while the boy had a matching one has an earring.

"Listen up everybody, these kids have had a long journey, so try not to give them a hard time," Papa shouted to the class.

"Hey, Maka," Soul whispered to me.

"Yeah," I replied.

"There's something odd about those three…"

"Hey, Soul Eater," we both snapped our heads towards Papa. "No whispering perverted things to my precious daughter while her father is in the room."

"What are you talking about you perverted man! Why would someone as cool as me want this short sack girl!"

I would have Maka Chopped him, if I hadn't been paying attention to the new students. The short girl was humming a tune, the pretty one wasn't giving me anything to read off of, and the boy looked as if he was analyzing everyone. Soul was right, there was something odd about those three, and I was pretty sure we were about to find out.

 **TBC**

 **I wasn't really sure if I should have continued, but I decided I did want to see where this story would go.**

 **I 'm sorry for those of you that have read this and had to wait for a year to find an update, I too hate to wait for new stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I still DO NOT own Soul Eater ~I don't really know how many times I have to say the disclaimer -_-~**

 **Chapter2**

 **Maka's POV**

"Oye, Maka," Soul waved his hand trying to get my attention. I blinked. "Are you ok?"

I looked down to my hands, "There's this strange feeling..."

"Maka," Dr. Stein interrupted.

"Yes?" I immediately replied.

"I would like to assign you and Soul to show these new student of ours around the academy."

He pointed toward the new kids.

I suddenly felt the new kids eyes on me. I shot up, straight and tall, so I wouldn't let them get the better of me. "I'm Maka Albarn. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

The shortest one of the three finally breathed. "Nice to meet you Maka!" She beamed and did a little courtesy. Everyone in the room suddenly blushed. Including me.

 _Kawai_...I thought. She looked very sweet and innocent when she smiled. The girl kind of reminded me of Tsubaki, but in a smaller kind of way.

"Nice to meet you," I smiled back.

"Ah!" The girl realized. "We haven't introduced ourselves yet!" she bobbed her head to one side and made did a peace sign. "I'm Hannah Suoh! I am a weapon and 15 years old! Nice to meet you home-IZES!"

I sweat dropped. _Really?_ I said to myself.

"And this is my partner," Hannah pointed to the big creepy looking dude. She nudged him and he finally moved.

"Hey," he said in a cool calm voice. "I'm Leo, 13."

That's all he said, before he pouted while turning the other cheek. I didn't know what to say. I noticed I was still standing. Waiting for the girl in the middle to say something. The awkward silence began.

It was finally broken when Dr. Stein spoke," Now that we are all introduced, students please make your..."

 _RING!_

 _RING!_

Class was over.

"Ah! I guess we can finish this specimen tomorrow. Have a nice day students!"

 **Soul's POV**

As soon as everybody left I had to stay after class with Maka and the new kids. Hannah, Leo, and the scary hot red head.

I sighed. "Yo, Maka. Are the newbies ready?"

She was still chatting with Hannah. Although, I did have to admit, the little chocolate kid was pretty cute. Why? Beats me. I guess she had that natural "cute" and "innocent" look that would make anybody want to hug her... wow, that was _so_ not cool.

"Soul," Maka tapped my shoulder, "We just agreed, the girls will go with me, you can show Leo around. Cool?"

I grinned," I get eyebrows, while you take scary red and chocolate?"

She nodded and whispered, "Be on your guard."

I looked at her. Her eyes were serious now. No sign of any pun intended.

I nodded. "Okay bookworm. Whatever you say."

Maka smiled, "Arigato, Soul."

I smirked. "Yeah, yeah. Just tell me if you learn anything about the red "Godess" over there. Kay?"

"Okay," she said.

"Yo, Leo!" I shouted. He was standing right next to the red head. Looking down at her as if he was waiting for her to tell him something. Until he turned my way.

He raised an eyebrow, "What happened?"

I walked over to him. Just as I did the scary hot read head grabbed his ear ring, which literally pulled his ear. He didn't wince. His eyes got wide and he shook his head. "Never mind," he told me.

She let go of his ear ring (the horn) then he strode toward me. "Lead the way." He gestured me.

I stared at the redhead. She paid no attention to me her eyes were wandering the classroom with awe.

I sighed. _Not another bookworm,_ I thought to myself before I showed Leo toward the hallway.

 **Normal POV**

Nobody noticed the tear that fell down after the new Meister looked around the room. She was remembering her reason for traveling to the academy in the first place. "Oniisan..." she whispered wiping away her tear.

 _No,_ her subconscious said. _Your brother is gone. He made his choice._

The mister looked to the floor and she flexed her fists. Bottling up all her emotions into a jar no one should open. She then turned her attention toward the ceiling. _I will keep my promise to you Brother. With or without you._

 **That's where I will stop. And don't worry, I will make more...eventually. l:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! :P**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Leo's POV**

Earlier when I waited for my Meister to give me orders the _other_ me started to talk.

 _ **Really Leo?** _ It said. _**Still taking orders from a '**_ ** _female'_ _? You should kill her while you still have the upper hand._**

 _Yeah,_ I stated with a hint of annoyance. _As if you have any right to speak, you are the reason why-_

 ** _What?_** I could feel the other me begin to chuckle darkly, **_the reason behind those deaths you witness, the ones you almost killed in order to ea-_**

"Yo, Leo," I blinked back to reality and faced the red eyed kid who had been calling my name. I raised an eyebrow, "What happened?"

He was about to tell me, until I felt someone yank my ear. My Meister responded with one of her "thoughts" through our Callers (the horn earing). _Soul is going to show you around, Leo,_ she thought to me, _Remember what I told you._

My eyes grew. _I guess she wasn't kidding about... that_ _. Then again, she doesn't kid._ I shook my head and told Soul, "Never mind."

Then she let go and I made my way over to him, "Lead the way."

Now we were walking up a stair case on our little tour as the boy called Soul kept talking, I noticed two things. One : Soul was bored of this tour, I could tell because he would go on and on about how 'lame' and 'uncool' everything was. And two : someone was following us. This someone who had a arua that I was all to familiar with. I snapped my head in the dierction of this person who was lingering back in the shadows.

"Yo Leo?" I heard Soul ask, "What's up?"

I hated this type of arua. "Don't you sense it?" I asked him.

Soul gave me a questioned look, "What are you talking about?"

 _A Kishin_ , I said to myself.

 ** _No der Boy Genius_ ,** the other me began. **_And do you believe that you can really trust shark tooth?_**

I was going to respond back, but my flashbacks started.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **'Leo!'**_

 _ **No, I thought, Kana! I looked around the darken room and pushed myself off the floor. I cringed, 'Agh!' I yelled as my legs gave out. 'Kana!' I shouted out of fear. I instinctively crawled around until I felt something sturdy enough to stand. Here goes nothing. I slowly pulled myself up, until I spotted a bright label that read : GHOUL Inc. My brows furrowed, why am I here? Then realization hit me and my eyes widen.**_

 _ **I quickly pushed off the floor and started running. I stumbled over company boxes, ignoring the aching pain in my legs, I wasn't stopping until I... I spotted her.**_

 _ **Even through the dingy room I was able to make out her sandy hair color.**_

 _ **'Kana!' I had yelled as I sprited towards her.**_

 _ **Her head whipped to face me, 'Leo!'**_

 _ **That's when I saw him. The man with a sharp spear that easily disconnected her head from her neck.**_

 _ **I looked down to see the vital fluid that spilled from Kana's top half. As the remaining part collapsed with a hard thud. The sickening smell filled my nose; death.**_

 **No,** _ **I thought as I stepped back. Out of the terror before me I hadn't noticed that I pressed back onto something...soft. I was to afraid to look behind, as I slowly placed a hand on the soft object I was currently up against. Bringing my hand back I noticed it was covered in blood.**_

 _ **What? I thought when I heard a voice.**_

 _ **'Leo...' I turned around.**_

 _ **Suki! I stared and saw my other half dying right in front of me. Her once strong, beautiful face was now covered in scratches, and bruises. Half of her head was caved inward, while the other half had burnt strains of hair. She was even clutching her stomach...**_

 _ **'Leo,' Suki said in a whisper. She was looking at me through a bloody puffed up eye, and I saw her mouth one word...'Run'.**_

 _ **The next thing I know her whole body split apart. Bits flew on me. I was terrified. I wanted to yell, but my scream was stuck in my throat. In that moment I was useless.**_

 _ **'Good,' A voice boomed from behind me. It was the Kishin.**_

 _ **I wanted to kill that monster! But I still couldn't move.**_

 _ **'You heard what the 4th of the Ghoul Family said...' the thing laughed hysterically, 'RUN!' "**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

 **Soul POV**

"Hey, Leo?" Bushy eyebrows froze for a moment. He looked as if he was remembering something... something he didn't _want_ to remember.

I was about to ask him what was wrong, but he finally moved. He scrunched his eyebrows and asked, "Are you sure that there are no... _Kishins_ here?"

Before I could answer Eyebrows quickly ran toward the shadows and swung his fist.

"Ahhhh!" The yell had came from the from the shadows. I recognized the voice.

"Leo!" I yelled, as Leo's arm had changed to a pointed prong shaped metal spike, pointing the tip at Corona's throat.

"Leo!" I couldn't use my body on my own. So I just ran to Corona's side, "Stop! He's my friend!"

Leo did not bring down his guard, "He's a Kishin... I can sense it..."

I didn't know how he knew this, or _sense_ it, but I tried to convince the Giant.

"Leo, calm down. Corona here wouldn't hurt a fly!" As if on cue a fly flew toward Corona.

"Ahhh!" Corona rolled up in a ball and started to cry.

 _Really?_ I though as I sweat dropped looking at Corona.

Leo changed his arm back. "Ok, I believe you."

"Ok," I said. Still a bit confused from what just happened. _Who_ _ **is**_ _this dude, really?_

I don't really know, but what I _did_ know was that I wasn't expecting Leo to bend down next to Corona, with no expression, and ask, "Are you okay?"

Corona peeked up from his ball. "Y...Y...Yes. Please don't hurt me..."

Leo gently patted his head and sighed, "Sorry," he said. "I just..." his eyes hardened as he looked at the ground. His expression looked.. .lost.

"Yo," I called to Leo, "Don't worry, we all do things that make us a little insane. Right?"

Leo stared at me for a moment like if he was deciding on something, and smirked, "Yeah."

I smirked, "It's about time you smiled, dude."

Leo frowned and stood up, "Soul, are you gay?"

I got two tick marks, "Do I look gay Bushy Eyebrows?"

"Well," he said, "A second ago you sounded a little cheesy. Not to mention a bit corny..."

"Um...Soul," Corona interrupted.

We both looked down at Corona, "Yeah Corona?" I asked.

"Do you know where Maka is?"

I nodded. "Yeah, we're about to meet up with her. Why don't you come with us." I pointed my thumb out near the exist, "It's not cool to be alone."

"Okay," Corona smiled and he slowly got up and passed the yet again frozen Leo.

 **Normal POV**

 _~Inside Leo's head~ **Aww**_ , the other voice began. **_Sad because you'll never be cool? After those females that you had grown so fawn of just died, and abandoned you with that little wench..._**

 _Shut up!_ Leo thought. _Thanks to you and your little flashbacks, I will never forget-_

 ** _Forget what! The fact that you wanted to become the same thing that murdered the females just so you were able to impress your so called daddy._**

Leo's face strained from the memory...

"Leo!" Soul said - on his tiptoes - waving his hand in front of Leo. "Oy! Bushy eyebrows! Earth to Leo!"

The Bushy Eyebrows blinked. "Yeah?" He responded clearing away his "internal" conflicts.

"Um, if your ready to go see your... teammates," Soul asked him.

Leo sighed and nodded, "Yeah." He put his hands behind his head. "I guess I need to meet up with them."

"There's new kids?" Corona asked.

"Yeah," Soul said pointing at Leo, "This is Leo, and his partners are Hannah and..." The red eyed kid stared at Leo.

Leo just shrugged, "She doesn't think it's necessary for everyone to know about her personal life, but she likes to go by Devillia **(Dev-eel-e-uh)**."

Soul raised an eyebrow. Before he could respond all three turned there attention towards the screaming that sounded -to Soul's ears- like a green eyed bookworm.

 **Oh snap! Did you read that? If you did - or just skipped to the bottem of this page - Was it good? Who's POV would you like to see? What can I do better! Please tell me...or comment...what ever way you can do. I dont know if this counts as a cliff hanger...but I do hope you will continue reading on! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**The only reason why this story was posted so fast was because this was a first story on my first account but I decided to re-post it on my newer account to continue it! Simply because it's been around 2 years of no new chapters for this story!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Maka's POV**

Once we parted from the boys I showed the new girls around.

Hannah was very curious about stuff. She reminded me of a little chick, curious and she wouldn't stop chirping. In other words she was sweet, but kept going like a motor.

"Oh! The view is amazing!" Hannah said from the top of the balcony. "Oh! Oh! I can see the other peoples from heres too! Wow! How come they look so small? Do you think I'd be able to squish them with my boot? Do you think it would hurt them? Oh! What's that! Why is it so pointy? Would I fall if I tried to climb it? Huh Maka!? Huh!?"

She stopped when she saw me. "Oh," She said. "Am I talking too much?"

I was going to answer, when her eyes suddenly got big and watery. "I...I'm sorry I'm be..being a bur..burden!" Tears started to stream down her face.

I sweat dropped.

"Don't worry," I said trying to calm her down. "You're not being a burden!" I said with a smile.

Hannah sniffled, "Really?"

"Hai," I replied.

She used her long sleeve to wipe away her tears. "Ok!" She beamed cheerfully. Then skipped further down the hall. I sighed, well she isn't the brightest one but she sure is the simplest.

I looked behind me. The girl with the red hair was just observing the scenery.

"Do you have any questions," I asked her.

She quickly glanced at me then looked out the balcony, well up at the sky more like. After a few moments of awkward silence she nodded then pointed at me.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes, Maka Albarn," her voice sounded so dark and cold, yet at the same time... _alluring_. It sent chills up my spine. "Did you truly defeat the Kishin? Alone?"

I raised my eyebrows in suspicion. "If you mean giving him the final blow in end then yes," I answered. I looked down at my hand. "I put all my courage into my hand," then I made a fist, "and punched him."

She raised an eyebrow. "You managed to put all of your courage into one hand."

I stared at her straight in the eye. "Hai."

She just stared at me. With no expression. I couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"MAKA!" Someone suddenly jumped on me from behind.

"Oh Hannah, I was talking to..." Come to think of it I didn't know her name. I looked at the girl. Hannah was still hanging on me by the neck. I asked, "Um...What's your name?"

She just kept staring. Then suddenly started walking towards me. I was going to back up, but Hannah was still clinging on to me.

She was about a step away from me and out of nowhere she put her hand on my chest, "What a disappointment. I thought you would be at least more stacked."

My eyes widen and I yelled, "AHHH! WHA...WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I smacked her hand away and covered my chest. _What is up with her?_

The girl just coughed in her fist. "I thought you were someone special, but your just an average girl with no chest."

I stared at her in confusion. "What are talking about?"

Hannah suddenly removed her self from me and ran next to the girl. "Oye," she yelled. " You shouldn't just grope people like a pervert!" She scolded.

Just then, I heard distance footsteps. "Maka!" Soul yelled running up to me, followed by Leo and...

"Corona!" I said with a smile forming on my lips at the sight of my friend.

Corona looked my way and smiled, "Ah, Maka."

I was about to walk over to Corona when Soul grabbed my shoulder, "Maka."

"Yeah Soul," I answered.

"What happened? Why did you yell?"

I sweat dropped and looked away, "I don't wana say."

He raised an eyebrow.

I was going to change the topic when Hannah appeared in front of me and put both hands up - Like a prayer - and said, "Gomanisi! My Miester doesn't know how to express her feelings very well and she's sorry... I mean she would be sorry if she understood how wrong it was to grope you-"

"Enough," the red head stated with a voice so terrifying it made me a bit scared. I also noticed even Soul flinched at the sound of her. "Maka Albarn," I cringed at the way she said my name. "I do mean what I said. You are flat chested and you are very average, yet why do I feel like I must compete with you to be the best student at this academy?"

"Excuse me?" I said.

She sighed and touched a horn that was on Hannah's wrist. Once she let go of it, sweet innocent Hannah did something I didn't have time to react too.

With a smile on her adorable face she looked me in the eyes and said, "If Maka Albarn can't even sense a mysterious presence of a certain idiot, she can go rot in the pits of Hell with her pathetic excuse of a body," She then bobbed her head to the side and put up a peace sigh. "O.K!"

 **Soul's POV**

When Hannah finished I sweat dropped. _What the hell?_

I looked at Maka, her face was dumbstruck by what just happened too.

"Maka!" Chrona yelled. Maka shook her head and regained her posture glaring at Hannah.

"Hannah," Maka said in a stern voice, "What presence?"

Hannah pointed at her Meister. Everyone turned toward Devillia who was completely ignoring us and focusing more at the ceiling.

Until she raise a hand pointed at... me?

"What are yo..." Before I could finish the chick charged at me.

"Hannah! Leo!" she shouted as she jumped above my head. All I could make out was the two weapons morphing.

 **Maka's POV**

The red head meister landed perfectly with both weapons in each hand, and it amazed me at how fast Leo and Hannah responded to her. Hannah practically threw herself into her Meister's hand, but Leo was faster and more coordinated. He flipped a few times into the air before laying himself in her hand.

It was weird yet amazing. Never have I ever seen a meister with two weapons that were completely different from each other. Leo had morphed into 3 blades sword that I believed to be called a sai. Hannah became a giant fan with blades at the tips.

I was still confused when the redhead jumped up and struck the ceiling's shadow above. That is until I heard a familiar "Yahoo!"

 **Stein's POV**

"She's the daughter of who!" The idiot Death Scythe yelled in a too loud voice.

"You heard me," I said in a rather bored tone, "She's someone you shouldn't talk about up here."

"Yet you left her with my little Maka!" Spirit was already on the verge of tears. "My little Maka!"

"Why not? She practically took care of that Kishin herself," I said thinking back to that dreadful day. "Besides what's wrong with children of monsters. We already have Death's child, the famous Star Clan's son, our own Kishin, and not to mention the new little witch. What's one more?"

"Because she's not just any monster's child, she is the daughter of-"

Before he could finish, I picked up one of the knifes off my table and flung it toward the window. Spirit ducked just in time, not that I would have mind if he got hit, to avoid the knife that flew out the door.

"Stein! What-" I put a hand up to quiet him. He looked toward the opened door.

"Oye," Spirit yelled, "Who's there?"

A man appeared, his suit was ripped and tattered, his back was hunched, and one of his eyes was bigger that the other. "He...hello, my name is Igore," his voice had a hint of an accent, "Professor Stein, I believe this belongs to you." The little man pulled the knife out of his hunch and flung it back to my table. Spirit lucky to avoid, yet again. "I'm the new assistant."

"Are you now?" I asked with an evil grin growing on my face. _Interesting_.

"Oh really? Then why were you hiding outside?" Spirit said with a serious face.

"I was too shy before. I mean to be standing next to the greatest scientist of all time. I love your work sir!" his face turned red.

I just stared at the like man-like child. "Whoa, Stein? What's with that face... " Spirit said with a hint of worry on his face.

"This is going to be a very _interesting_ year."

 **TBC**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AGAIN Im post up until chapter 6! B/c It has those chapters done with!  
**

 **Normal POV**

"Wait! Stop attacking!" Maka yelled at Devillia who responded to the green eyed miester by striking above.

 _CLANG!_

Devillia's sai was stopped by a blade. She gracefully flipped backwards in mid-air by landing on both feet with both arms out stretched behind her on either side. Sensing the person from above about to come down upon her she jumped back. Devillia finally looked upon her opponent. He faced her with an intent look in his eyes and big smile on his face.

Before he opened his mouth, Devilia had started analyzing him: his hair was the color of those human souls that wandered all around back home, he was three inches taller than her, his body size was built on nothing but pure muscle, and his clothing resembled that of the old Star Clan. Devilia came with the conclusion that the boy before her was non other than the Star Clan Ninja; Blackstar.

"Hey! I'm the almighty Blackstar! Back from my mission! HAHAHA! Bow before me new meat!"

Devilia tighten her hands on her weapons. _So the rumors_ were _true,_ Devilia thought to herself.

Maka quickly ran in between them, "Stop! There is no need to fight."

"Maka!" Chrona wanted to help Maka but Soul stopped her.

"It's okay she's fine," Soul said with some concern for his partner.

"It is not your decision," Devilia stated as if it was a fact, "It is between me and White Star's son."

Black Star's eyes widen.

"Black Star..." Black Star's weapon began, but was cut off when he raised her tip at his opponent. His eyes lingered on the new student.

"Move Maka," Maka looked in bewilderment at her blue haired friend, "Nobody calls me by that name."

As Black Star got into his fighting stance with a fire in his eye. Hannah saw this look and suggested with a worried voice into her partners' hearing ranges, "Maybe we should stop attacking and listen to Maka-"

Devillia's eyebrows furrowed.

At the sight of their meister's face Leo interrupted, "Hannah, what you mean to say is that we should take into consideration of Maka Alburn's words before hastily rushing into fights." Devilia was about to oppose, but was cut off when Leo added, "May I remind you of the one with the mask that attempted to..."

"Enough," the red head silenced her weapons.

Everyone was oblivious to what the new Miester and her weapons talked about as they looked at her with a questioning look.

Devilia lowered her stance -with a bit of irritation- and continued, "Maka Alburn is right. There is no need to fight with our weapons. It's not worth their safety for our irrational actions."

 **Maka's POV**

I sighed with relief, _I remembered what happened when Black Star had taken on the other new kids. It consisted with failure, idiotic scenes, and a broken part of the school._ (Ep.6)

Devilia then threw both weapon's in the air and they changed back into their human forms.

"We should only fight if we want too," she then readied herself into a fighting stance, right hand un-clenched in front while her left hand was lowered. Her right foot front and left foot back both on tiptoes. "And I _really_ want too."

Before I could state that is not at all what I meant, Blackstar spoke, "Tusbaki."

Tusbaki had changed back to a human and she had a worried expression. I suddenly felt myself being hulled away. "Gomensai, Maka, Black Star asked me too."

"Maka!" Chorona ran toward me, "Are you okay?"

I smiled. "Hai, Chorona," Chorona gave a small smile back, I then turned my attention back to the two meisters. Leo and Hannah lingered near Devilia they moved towards our group.

"Are you challenging me? The almighty God, Black Star?" Black Star asked with his eyes burning with determination.

Devilia's face was expressionless as she said these next words, "In a way it wouldn't be that much of a challenge for me as it _will_ be for you."

I already knew from his cocky smile that his next words were, "Challenged accepted."

 **Stein's POV**

I was walking with Spirit and Igore.

"I didn't know you were gonna get a new assistant?" Spirit stated with a confused face as if he should have known.

I kept ignoring him as we walked through the hall. I was beginning to wonder too at who was going to replace Marie as she went off on that private mission assigned to her. Much to my distaste of her leaving this fine little specimen. For Igore was very... _unique._ He had an obvious hunch too big for his little legs yet they manage holding him up as he moved with ease. Not including his right hand that resembled that of a baby, while his right hand was fully grown. What really sparked my interest was that of his eyes. His right eye was a bright blue the other... the left eye wasn't even an eye. It was engineered mechanical eye. It bulged out. His robotic eye with its red dot in the center moving constantly.

I smiled as I pictured all the things I could do to him. His eyes, the hunch, his disfigured hands... as if this day couldn't get any better.

That's when I sensed it. It was that of a familiar Ninja's soul getting fired up and a dark feeling. My hands started to shake my forehead started dripping. The dark feeling was striking me with something... something that would consume me faster than the madness. I looked down the hall.

"Stein," Spirit said with a scared tone. "Do you feel it too?"

"Yeah," I stated trying to stop my hands to shak., "Let me check..." I closed my eyes as I looked for the source. It wasn't coming from the building it was coming from... outside in the balcony. Of course this was the cause of Black Star and... Keeping my eyes closed I tried to see it, but instead I kept shaking.

 _Damn it_ , I thought.

"Spirit, lets go," that seem to snap him awake.

"Right," he then morphed into the scythe. I caught him with ease and started running out the school.

"Master!" I heard Igore yell, "Where are you going?"

I didn't have time to answer so I just yelled back, "Keep up!"

I then realized that he had called me Master. _Master_ , I smiled inwardly. _Heh, what a fine specimen indeed._

 **TBC**

 **Don't worry there is more to come!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry again for making you wait for so long!**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Normal POV**

The man had been observing from afar. Watching as his lord's child about to fight the descendant of the White Star Clan. The redhead waited for then the boy's strikes. His momentum was quick. Nothing but the powerful force of his limbs that if they so much touched her she'd be in trouble, however her eyes were quicker. She easily dodged each of his attacks. He swung she stepped back, he came from behind she moved forward. It kept replaying like a record. She'd dodge he'd attack. The man was about to leave when there was a slip up. One that the man or anyone with a trained eye could catch. The boy's mistake: making an opening. The girl wasted no time as she moved an inch closer placing her hand flat against his chest and did what she did best.

...

 **Maka's POV**

I was surprised to see Black Star going all out. Not to mention that he was fighting a girl but it shouldn't have been a surprise. He did hesitate when I asked him to hit me, and he didn't hold back. The girl, Devilia, was not even sweating as she simply kept avoiding any contact with him. I watched as she moved with such grace, much like a dancer. One that made my heart pound. I started to sweat and found myself unable to look away. Her moves were hypnotic and beckoning for attention.

It kept going for awhile and then Black Star grinned. His elbow almost made contact with her head, but that's where he had lost his advantage. If I wasn't observant I probably wouldn't have seen it either. When his arm flew there was a little opening. So small yet so worth the effort as she slithered herself like a serpent and managed to place a hand on his chest.

"What the hell is she doing?" Soul asked watching intently.

"Isn't it obvious," the tall kid watched with a smirk on his face. "She's dancing."

 **Tsubaki's POV**

"D-Dancing?" I gave a concern look at the rather tall boy. "But that doesn't-" I gasped as I watched this beautiful girl sent my partner flying from her palm. He was thrown back with such a force, but he simply flipped and landed with a fist and knee sunk to the ground.

"Haha!" He did one of his proud laughs. "Guess you're nothin special commoner! You're no better than the dirt beneath my-" His body started to shake.

"He should not have celebrated so soon," the same boy sighed. "Hannah, come on."

"Hai!" Another voice said but I couldn't see them as I watched in horror. Black Star's face went blank as he fell to his knees.

"Black Star!" I yelled rushing over to see blood drip from his mouth.

"Shit," was the last thing before the only thing that could be heard was his vicious scream. I quickly tried to cradle his head in my arm trying to sooth his cries. I notice there was a black fog leaving his mouth. _It smells like... smoke?_

"What did you do to him?" I could hear Maka's voice quiver. "It's not-"

"Normal," Soul finished glaring at the Meister that just defeated my partner. "Who the hell are you?"

The girl simply stared at Black Star. There was no sense of regret nor sympathy at the sound of his shaking body, nor his painful cries. "Apparently 'nothin special," she snapped her fingers.

"It's okay," I turned to see an adorable girl bend down right next to me. "Trust us."

"Us?" I asked feeling the tall boy from earlier.

"Yeah," he said nonchalant. "We're used to this kind of stuff."

I wasn't sure how to respond so I stared in shock as the boy took Black Star into his own hands. While the small girl placed both hands over him. Humming a tune as her body shifted into a fan that spun in the air and landed in the boy's hand. He started to fan the girl over my meister and his screams started to cease. I sat there terrified as I stared at the empty face of Black Star. _What's going on? Is he going to be okay?_

"Hey ponytail," I turned to meet the scary eyes of the boy fanning my partner. "Don't worry. He's not dead," he glanced down at my partner whose body started to calm down. "He just really got his ass handed to him."

"Oh. Thank goodness," the boy gave me a funny look. "I mean it wouldn't be the first time he challenged a new kid. He always does unnecessary, reckless things. He's brave like that."

"Ah so he's done this before," I saw an amused look in the boy's eyes. "Well it's a good thing he has a partner like you to take care of him."

For some reason his words brought some comfort to my mind. "Um excuse me what's your name?"

"Leo," he galnced at me. "It'd be rude if I didn't get your name in return."

"My name is Tsubaki and-" I gave him a small smile. "Arigato."

 **Hannah's POV**

"It really isn't a problem she does this constantly," my partner said using up his ability to help cure the internal insides of the unconscious boy by connecting with me wow that's a lot of words even for me!

"Oh yes for this but thank you," the girl with a long ponytail placed a hand on Leo's shoulder in a friendly manner. "For complimenting me."

His eyes shyed away from the pretty girl's sincere smile. "No problem."

I sighed at my partners shyness towards other females besides me and Devilia for some weird reason the voice that talks in his head always says something crude and not so nice. I looked down and notice that the loud guy was starting to come too. 'Leo! Look!' I know he heard me as he slowly got up and I made my move to change back into my human form. "See I told you you can trusts usz!"

"Us Hannah," Leo sighed and the guy with the same color of hair as me opened his eyes and I think he wasn't asking anyone in particular when he said, "Did I win?"

"Gomenasai Black Star," Tsubaki -the girl with a big boobies- gave another sympathetic smile. "You got knocked out unconscious."

I thought the boy would be mad at his defeat cuz he seems like the type to get angry for having his pride wounded, but he just smiled. "Haha! She must not have hit me that hard because I got right back up! Haha-" His laugh wuz cut short cuz he just fell back down.

"Guess he wasn't fully recovered," Leo looked at me. "Hannah do you mind?"

"Nope!" I went over and threw the boy over my shoulder. "Don't worry I got him! Tsubaki can you show me to the infirmary." I bobbed my head to the side, "O.K!"

 **Stein's POV**

I wasn't sure what was more surprising. The small Hannah child carrying Black Star,'s much larger body, or the new student who remained untouched after from a battle with the Ninja. _Even Kid received injuries from battling the Star child._

I didn't really suspect that Maka and Soul would have been so threaten by the student that they'd be on their guard. I could practically feel their Resonance about to leap into action.

"Hello students," they all whipped their heads towards me except for a certain new student with her menacing soul. "Did I miss anything?"

"MAKA!" Spirit had shifted out of my hands and ran to his daughter. "Are you okay my Little Maka-"

"Maka Chop!" Spirit then laid unconscious on the floor. "Stupid Papa." I heard her whisper under her breath. _Well_ , I thought. _At least her soul's at ease now._

"Hello Teacher!" The small brown girl walked over towards me as if she wasn't carrying a boy twice the size of her. "Do you know where the infirmary is?"

I sent a smile towards my two 'tour guides' and I watched as they somewhat shrunk under my gaze as I spoke to Hannah. "Did you not get a tour of the school, Little One?"

"Nope!" She sent an oh-so-innocent smile my way. "They stopped right here! I don't know the rest. Oh! But we did get to see off the building! Oh and we saw the biggest-" I held out a hand.

"Thank you, Hannah," I said very calmly. "And I do believe that it is the job of the tour guides to show you around-" I smiled back at them. "Right? Maka, Soul."

"Hai," Maka said never taking her eyes off of Devilia. "Come on Soul." Soul followed his meister very closely behind. As the two started to show Hannah the way out and Tsubaki and the boy Leo tagging along I stayed back. "Professor Stein," Maka poked her head back. "Aren't you coming?"

I gave her a reassuring smile. "You go on ahead. I need to have a word with Devilia." Maka nodded. Then sent one more wary look at the girl who stayed behind before rushing back to catch up. I turned to look at the child. "Hello Miss Devilia." I stepped closer. "My what an introduction you've shown to your fellow classmates. Hmm."

Her posture remained unmoved. "You know my father," her cold emotionless eyes stared back at me. "Don't you."

"Not personally," I said taking out a lighter to light my cigarette. We were outside on one of the empty balconies.

"Doesn't stop you from obeying his every whim-" I followed her eyes as they watched me inhale. "-Now does it."

I gave her a crazed smile. "Well we can't all be Saints like your brother," her eyes grew. "It wasn't that long ago when I knew him. Smart Kid. Close to defeating the top student. Maka Albarn's parents. Very close indeed." I took another drag. "Then-" I observed her stiff posture. "Well. I'm sure you know the rest. It's nice to see another protege attend this school. Just try not to completely follow in his footsteps," I released the smoke. "Just enjoy being a kid. Alright." I put out the cancer stick with my shoe then started to walk off.

"Professor Stein," I paused at the door.

"Did _he_ ever act like a kid?"

I smirked. "Well tell me this Young Protege where is he now?"

"Well," Devilia shrugged her shoulders. "He's not rotting in Hell."

"No," I gave her a forced smile. "No he isn't."

 **TBC**

 **DUN DUN DUN! Okay Next Chapter I will finally show everybody's favorite Trio! Along with the somewhat origin story of one of the new kids!**


End file.
